2 Tord's Of light and dark
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: What if tord was 2 people that use to be 1 person. What if one of them was sad how they left things off with the gang. whelp that's why tord is here and red leader isn't. what will edd, matt, and tom do with the lighter half of tord when his darker self throws him aside. find out if u read (up for grabs)
1. Not just one

Creepy: alright i'm making this cause i can so i hope people enjoy this ^^

~ch. 1 Not just one~

Tord stumbled through a door in pain his only remaining eye landing on the form of his other half sleeping on the sofa. He groaned and glared eyes full of anger as he got closer. "WAKE UP!" he kicked him and the smaller tord fell off the couch in surprise. "D...dark i..." he darker self hit him and glared sitting down. "shut up idiot i need to fix a problem." he said and began to clean up his wounds the smaller looked away his one eye catching sight of the aid kit the other searched for. "l...let me help." he said coming over with the box. the darker version snatched it glaring. "NO!" he yelled and the younger flinched. "i just want to help." he said robotic arm clenching down on his human one. "yeah well i don't need my weaker self's help even if i cared!" he growled and the younger frowned tears welling up in his eyes. "sorry." he whispered and the darker finished the wrapping up. The older one had a bandage over his right eye and 2 robotic arms due to him fighting a lot and loosing the other one. He wore blood stained suit and bloody steal toes. The younger on the other hand was clean and bright, he had a surgical eye patch on. a bright red hoodie that smelled fresh and clean, he had jeans with small doodles on them and he was in socks at the moment that had the symbol of the facility on it he always wore bigger hoodies due to his older self borrowing them a lot and ruining them along with them being the only blanket he has in the small one room apartment.

"so... what now?" the younger asked and the older glared at him. "we're going to be moving tonight." he said and began to put stuff in a bag. "where to?" the younger said and the older glared. "far away from here. maybe back to our old home." he said and the younger sighed. "i hope we can." he said rubbing his fingers through his hair. after packing the older picked the smaller up and flung him over his shoulder. the younger got use to this after 17 times and began to feel lighter every time. "alright the planes ready." paul said entering the room and tord flung his smaller into a seat. "oof!" he yelped as he hit the seat. "get this plane moving!" he yelled and Paul nodded to Patryk and they began to start flying. the younger tord stared out the window as they almost hit tons of people. older tord slapped a hand on his eyes and made him fall onto his lap. "eep!" he yelped feeling the fall. he looked up as the older stared down at him eyes whispering death to the younger. The younger flinched as he was let go of and he sat down in his seat. "alright, now get some rest." the older said and the younger pretended to fall asleep with out the other knowing he was still awake.

~after a while~

The smaller tord peaked out the window to see they were in their old town. he froze seeing tom, edd, and matt walking by the air port. he flinched remembering what happened when his older self got hurt. and how it somehow effected him. the 2 were more connected at the time. but now they were utter opposites and they couldn't hurt each other and feel what the other felt. made the younger feel empty inside while the older did as well he hid it behind falls expressions of hate. "we're here!" he said and the older woke up. "i see!" he said and the younger looked up as the older picked him up. "what are you doing?" he asked and he was shoved into a bag suddenly. "sorry about this!" he heard from paul and patryk. He blinked confused. what were they going to do to him! Was running free in his mind and he heard 3 familiar voices yell his name but it wasn't directed towards him but to the older. the older began to run making the bag bounce and sway in uncomfortable ways. "OW!" he yelped as he got flung in the air, which means he either got thrown or his darker half got tackled. he took the thrown thing into account due to him sinking in a pound. he felt the water begin to fill the bag and he cried for help before the bag was over felt a rock slam into his head and he groaned in pain holding the spot. after what seemed an eternity he felt hands grab him and lift him up. he heard a tear in the bag and he was greeted with air and light. He groaned and held his head in pain. "What the... Tord?" he heard a drowned voice and his ears began to ring loudly.

"ow." he whined voice raspy and he coughed out some water. "I thought we just chased you away, so how'd you get in the..." they looked confused. "wait... you did what?" he asked shaking his head water exiting his ears. "we're confused how there are 2 of you!" Edd said and he realized who he was surrounded by. "i...i..." he looked around for the older. he hated it when he was alone and talking to others especially after bad experiences. "um...i...i..." he panicked and curled up. the 3 rose a brow in confusion as tord did this unusual behavior. "dude!" tom said and tord looked up into the deep soulless eyes. "we want answers!" he said eyes slanting. "w...well... l...lets just say i kinda am part of him but not all of him." he said and the other gave him a look. "can we talk somewhere else." he asked nervous at the stares he was getting due to his soaked and beat up demeanor. "fine lets go home then." they said and he followed holding his head as it swam with nausea. "ow." he said as he moved sluggishly with them. "you okay?" Matt asked and tord looked up to see worried glances. "to be honest... i might..." he said and his foot caught onto the stair as he walked and he flung forward only to get caught by tom. "whoa!" he said and tord held his head before looking at his hand to see blood. "crap." he mumbled and they all looked at one another. "someone has to carry him!" edd said and matt volunteered as they walked. "so, tord where have you 2 been all this time?" tom asked and tord looked thoughtful. "all over the place really after disconnecting i started to be forgotten more." he said and the other 3 blinked. "dis...connected?" tom said in confusion. "oh... right." he said eyes down cast. "well... it happened 2 years after we left." he said thinking for a moment.

~flash back~

Tord was talking to the army about what they should do next after having waited for a while, they decided to destroy a lab near by and it was a lot of fun to see the building burn and flare in brilliant colors. when a scientist who had escaped came up behind the red leader and stabbed him with a needle full of a black and white sticky liquid. tord screamed in pain as he felt his insides burn and tear his mind ripped and shredded itself apart and he fell into a darkened awareness of the smells and things around him and the smothered out voices as he turned only to feel the last shreds of skin keeping him together tear apart. He screamed in utter pain as he split and the 2 new tords fluctuated in size before deciding on a smaller version and taller version they were passed out with the army surrounding them.

~end flashback~

"...and i woke up the next day with paul and patryk babying me in the army base." he said finishing the small tale as the others stared in wonder. "but if so, how are you torn up along with the other tord?" edd asked and the smaller tord blushed lightly and buried his face in his hoodie. while he was talking they had mad it home and into the living room on the couch. "we were emotionally stable and mostly connected back then." he said and looked down. "until what happened with you guys." he said and looked at them. "when he came home that night he acted completely possessed and ready to kill. so much though... that he tried to shoot me." he said and the others flinched. "i was an easy target." he said and pointed 2 fingers at his temples. "at that moment. i wasn't another him... i was the prey he could kill for enjoyment and frustration. at that moment... we became 2 different people. at that moment... we became red leader... and tord larsson." he said tears falling down his face.

~end ch.1~

creepy: hope u enjoyed this is my version of the after fall~


	2. Darker doesn't mean evil

Creepy: *Stares at a wall for a long time* soooooooo bored...  
?:*Coughs*  
Creepy: *Turns in spinning chair* oh... what is it?  
?: *Whispers as camera is moved slightly*  
Creepy: Oh, I see! *camera moves back in place and creepy smiles*  
Creepy: Sorry for being so rude and making people wait, I've been trying new 'things' out lately so i've been thinking on how to continue my stories. Now how about you move on down to the story so i don't have to keep explaining! *points*

~Ch. 2 Darker Doesn't Mean Evil~

The older Tord stomped through the army grounds and his two loyal partners followed. "Sir." He stopped and turned to Paul who spoke up.  
"Yes?!" He asked gruffly and the two looked at each other than at their leader.  
"Are you sure small red leader will be alright with those three?" Patryk asked and Tord sighed.  
"Yes." He said softer and the two looked worried. "If I know one thing, it's that he will probably be better friends with them...than with me." He said and began to walk again. "Now come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." He said and they followed obediently.

~Lighter~

Tord was fast asleep head on Matt's lap as the three discussed what was happening. "So...is Tord evil...or..." Edd said in utter confusion.  
"Of course he is!" Tom said, not to happy that they were talking about him, but then again, the smaller one seemed to remind him of the fun he had with the other.  
"Tom, what if he's just confused?" Edd said and Matt looked up. "He did say they got split, and, to be honest, I don't think anyone would be thinking straight after that, even if it was years before hand!" Edd mentioned and Tom was about to say something but stopped himself and sighed.  
"I suppose so, but what are we going to do about it?!" He asked, arms crossing.  
"We could talk to Tord about it later." Edd said and Matt stayed silent, which was odd for the male. "Matt, you okay?" Edd asked and Matt looked over.  
"Isn't there a way to turn them back?" He asked and the other two looked at each other. "It might be possible..." They were cut off by Tord opening his eyes and frowning.  
"No." He stated, shocking the three. "We're too different now." He said and while curled up, tears slipping through the cracks. "He and I are cut off and I'm scared." He said sobbing as Matt hugged him.  
"Calm down." Edd said and rubbed Tord's back. "We can at least try." He said and Tord looked up.  
"Everyone tried, even I did, but nothing we did worked. In fact, we almost caused another apocalypse!" He said in fear.  
"I see..." Tom said and scratched his chin.  
"Well we have something they don't!" Matt said, shocking the others.  
"And what pray tell is that?" Tom said, arms crossing again, raising a brow.  
"We've got each other and that's what counts!" He said and Edd smiled and nodded. "He's right!" He declared and Tom thought about it.  
"I guess that's a okay answer." He said and Matt held out a hand. The others two grabbed it and they all turned to Tord who blinked in surprise.  
"You mean..." He started and they nodded. He smiled and put his hand on theirs, laughing lightly.  
"Alright, this is so exciting!" Matt yelled, hugging the three as they laughed.  
"You know...it feels weird." Tord said and the others blinked at him.  
"What do you mean?" Edd asked and Tord looked at them.  
"I'm shorter now!" He said and the others joined him in laughing.  
"Well I guess you're just perfect for small places then!" They said and he smiled, finally feeling like a piece finally fitting into place after having lost it so long ago, but not all of the pieces were put together, so the puzzle was still a mess in his soul.  
"Well, let's get working then!" Tom said and they all began to search for things they could use. After gathering tons of things that may help, Tord came down with some lab equipment that was left when the two Tord's had lived there.  
"This will help!" He said, smiling, and they all began to work on a possible cure.

~Army Base~

A woman with thick brown hair walked past several of her underlings. One of them brought over a drink for her and she grabbed it.  
"Has Mr. Red returned?" She asked coldly and the small woman who held a plate for her nodded.  
"He came in this morning, sir!" She said, saluting and walking away.  
"Good!" She said and sent her underlings away. She walked to a bright red door. When she knocked Patryk opened the door and paled seeing her. "Let me see him!" She ordered and he side stepped for her. She walked in, eyes scanning the area.  
"You were always the one to have a nice greeting, Mrs. Brown!" She heard Tord say and she turned, coldness melting away as she laughed lightly.  
"Hey idiot, I heard you sent the smaller to those kids you abandoned!" She said and Tord sighed.  
"I don't know what I did wrong." He said and sat down, head held in his hands. "I was trying to protect him so we wouldn't get eliminated but...whatever I do, he still takes it so kindly!" He grumbled and sighed.  
"I know, Tord." Brown said. She sat next to him and started patting his back.  
"I still don't know how you turn from cold to soft in a flash." He said and she laughed loudly.  
"Are you kidding me?" She asked and he looked up confused. "Honey, I'm not as cold as you think. My underlings obey me because I'm nice!" She said and he looked even more confused. "When it's absolutely necessary I will be cold and heartless, but the face is something you have to get passed Tord, or else you'll be left for dead in a mere minute of battle." She said and he sighed again.  
"But how?" He asked and she turned his face to her.  
"Look at me." She said and looked cold again. "Do I look scary now?" She asked and he looked worried.  
"I...guess..." He sighed and put his head back in his hands as she sighed and rubbed his back more.  
"I let loose around my soldiers and little I have fun with things and I decided something while you were gone." She said, reaching in her pocket.  
"What is it?" He asked and she turned to him, holding out a box.  
"I went through hell and back just to give this to you, so you could be free again." She said and his eyes widened as he opened it.  
"You...how?" He asked and looked over. She was smiling, eyes sparkling like water. "Because, I let loose and said what my heart told me to say." She said and pulled him up from the seat. "You should do what yours is telling you!" She said and he nodded before running out of the room, Paul and Patryk right on his heels.  
"Sir?" Paul asked in worry. "Where are you going?" He called and Tord turned, eyes black and sparking.  
"You don't have to call me sir anymore, just Tord will do!" He said and left the two, who looked at one another before following quickly. "I said I'm not your leader, why are you following me?!" He asked as he opened the driver's side.  
"Because." Paul said, getting in along with Patryk. Tord looked over confused and Paul smiled. "We're your friends and nothing will stop us from following you!" He said and Patryk agreed.  
"Alright then!" Tord said, smiling (which usually is what his younger self does not him!) as he drove off.

~End. ch. 2~

Creepy: Sorry it's short-ish...but I can't exactly live for eternity...so, see ya next time~ also got some help from 'Nurse Medusa' go check them out to ^^


End file.
